Pokemon: Bleak
by Sorun125
Summary: When a war breaks out across humanity, Pokemon are at the front lines. Soon, teams form and go to war with each other. Can a young 16 year old boy overcome treacherous odds and stop humanity from destroying itself and Pokemon? Join Lance as he journeys with his Pokemon to save the bleak future.
1. Chapter 1: Dystopia

Journal Entry 1 - Inside the Wall

I've heard stories from the elders of times before this nightmare. Where people and Pokemon lived together peacefully, and no one abused their Pokemon (except for the occasional exception). But those times are definitely over. I guess it was only a matter of time until humanity's selfishness caught on to the advantage of Pokemon. About 60 years before I was born, the first strike had happened. In the powerful country of Valos, a colossal explosion rocked the world. It was an attack, to tis day sent by an unknown country. Half the population of Valos was decimated, and it was in ruins. The government decided to arrogantly strike back against Hearthland, which probably wasn't the attacker. They sent hundreds of huge flying-type Pokemon towards Hearthland, with a trainer on the back of each one. They dropped huge chemical capsules upon the country, which wiped out millions as well. Soon, other countries retaliated, and an all out war with Pokemon at the front lines began. Today, there isn't such thing as a "country" anymore. Governments were totally destroyed by anti-government organizations taking advantage of the situation. Now, to survive, you have to be part of a Team. Teams, I guess, sort of could be called "countries." They control territory, have their own rules, and don't like other teams. Lots of things were changed dramatically. For example, you don't get your Pokemon when your 10 anymore. You take a test when your 12, and if you pass, you get your first Pokemon at 16. This prevented any cocky pre-pubescent teams forming, and any ones that did were swiftly destroyed. I, however, didn't pass this so-called test, apparently. Anyone who didn't pass the test usually just did other jobs for the part of the Team they are in, such as cleaning or maybe even building. I was part of Team Stonewall, a huge team that were in control of every island in the Valos Strait. Now, Stonewall had enemies, but they didn't go on the offensive. They took advantage of their island terrain and instead invested in building a huge wall around the islands, hence it's name. So, everyday, me, the average 15 year old punk went on cannon duty, to protect our wall from invading teams. And, on my 16th birthday, this is where my story begins.

"Lance! Wake up, you fool!" a Stonewall Lieutenant roared outside of my cabin. "You're on cannon duty! We're expecting an attack again!" I woke up, irritated that I'd have to work on my 16th birthday. I looked around. My cabin was small, but it was basic, with a lamp providing the only light. I jumped off my dark gray bed and landed on the hard, steel floor. In the wall surrounding Team Stonewall's territory, were buildings that held around 70-100 cabins, each cabin being the home of a unlucky cannoneer like myself. I slipped out of my dark gray pajamas and put on my dark gray jumpsuit. Everything was dark gray. The clothes were, the food was (to my disgust), and basically everything was.

I walked out of my cabin, to see my fellow cannoneers running about, getting prepared. Your average Stonewall morning. Inside of the wall, not much was different. I looked up at the huge gray banner, saying the usual Stonewall propaganda; "The outside is dangerous. Only inside the Wall are you safe." I groaned. It was all just a big stinking pile of Pignite dung.

"And where have you been?" shouted the Stonewall Lieutenant from behind me.

"Getting ready. What, I can't slack off on my 16th birthday?" I replied, walking to my cannon station.

"Lance, you failed the test. You showed remorse for other Pokemon than yours. Now, go to your station!" the Lieutenant yelled quickly. I shrugged, and ran off to my cannon. My cannon was luckily on the same floor as my cabin, so I got to it just in time. I looked over the ocean through my cannon's scope. The ocean was as clear as day, no ships or hostile Pokemon to be found.

"Glad you could make it, Lance." someone whispered next to me. It was my friend Kyle, who also got the unfortunate job of cannon duty. We've known each other for as long as I could remember.

"So how was your morning, Kyle?" I asked, figuring there was nothing better to do than to make idle small talk.

"Eh, same as always. Woke up late. Lieutenant yelled at me. Said there was gonna be an attack today, but I don't buy it." Kyle replied, leaning against his cannon.

"Yeah. It always seems they're wrong." I replied as I looked at the ocean again. "Kyle, if you passe the test, what Pokemon would of you chose?" I asked.

"Well, uhm... Since Stonewall's starters all are Rock-types, I'd have to say I'd shoot for getting a Kabuto." Kyle replied, looking at the dimly lit roof of the Wall.

"But Kabuto's a Fossil Pokemon. They've not been revived yet." Lance shot back.

"I read in the Daily Digital that they managed to revive a Fossil Pokemon. I don't know if it's a Kabuto, but I want a Fossil Pokemon." Kyle said. We talked for the 7 hours we were stuck at the cannons, and not a single threat was spotted. I heard the ever familiar whistle of steam, and knew that our shift was over.

"Well, I'll see you around. I'm going out to grab a bite." I said, and bid Kyle goodbye.I went back to my cabin, and threw on my casual outfit; A dark-green t-shirt, with a pair of jeans. I also always carried a backpack with me, just in case I need to carry something. I headed to the huge gate of the Wall, and the sunlight blinded me. 7 hours of being in a dark place doesn't really do good when you first see the sun. I had gotten used to it though, and waited a few seconds for my eyes to adjust to the sudden change of lighting. I walked to the place I usually had lunch; The Stonewall Deli. It was the only place to eat near my side of the Wall, so I was sort of forced to go there. As I walked, I looked around the town. More Stonewall propaganda, stupid things like "The Wall is our savior" and "Stonewall protects you. Protect Stonewall." Inside the Wall, the primary mode of transportation, if you passed the Pokemon test, was riding on Gigaliths. They were provided free of charge from Team Stonewall, and they were only meant for transportation. But, I didn't pass the test, so I wasn't legible for Gigalith travel. I finally arrived, and felt hungrier than before. I ordered 3 of the classic "Rocky Sausage Dogs". They tasted OK, and were honestly the only OK food I've ever had in all of my years as a cannoneer. I sat at a bench, and began eating my first one. Out of the blue, a huge **THUMP **was heard. I put the three Rocky Sausage Dogs into my backpack and ran outside. Hundreds of flying Pokemon littered the sky. The Lieutenant was right, there was going to be an attack today, but not from the ocean. From the air.

As everyone was staring at awe, I had an idea. If this town was going to be attacked, I might as well use the confusion to my advantage. I jumped the fence, and started running towards the Pokemon Lab. It was soon after that I saw thousands of little tiny bombs falling from the sky. These were a lethal weapon in numbers, and this island was being bombed with them. I finally arrived at the Pokemon Lab, after dodging crashed Gigaliths and running as fast as I've gone in my life. I kicked down the locked doors, and to my relief, saw that it was already evacuated. To my displeasure, the ringing sound of the alarm was present too, which is the most annoying sound of anything ever. I plugged my ears and tried to jog my memory of where they kept the Pokemon. I finally recalled that it was in the East Wing, but that was when I heard the first mini-bomb come crashing down through the roof and exploded. Debris flew everywhere, but none of it hit me. I hurried over to the East Wing, following green arrows. When I arrived, the East Wing was in ruin. The attackers knew where to attack, I thought. I started to run for a black and green Pokeball, but a bomb crashed through and blew up right there next to it. That Pokeball, and whatever Pokemon that was maybe inside it, were gone. I looked around, and saw barely any undamaged Pokeballs left. I dodged debris and to my relief saw 3 Pokeballs on the ground. Two were regular old Pokeballs, and one was a regular one except it was blue rather than red. They looked fine. I reached for one, but then a little bomb blew up next to me. I was blown back into a table, and my ears were ringing. It was a better sound than the alarm, though.

I slowly got back up, to see that the other 2 Pokeballs were blown up, both of them the red ones. I reached for the blue one, which was still unharmed, and grabbed it. After, I needed a Pokesensor. They were devices that told you what type the Pokemon was, and how much health they had left. They could also heal pokemon outside of a battle. I searched for one, and to my luck found a slightly dented one. I pressed the blue button in the center and to my relief it still worked, and had 76% battery left. I put it in my backpack and bolted out the window, which was shattered from the blasts. I had gotten a Pokemon, now to get out of the town. I heard screams of terrified people everywhere, but they didn't matter. In this world, you can only trust yourself. I quickly bolted, following floating holographic signs to the nearest exit. On the way to the nearest exit, a bomb dropped on my head. It didn't explode, but it did hurt me pretty badly. I kicked it away just in time, and it exploded, crumbling a house. I shrugged, and touched my head. I looked at my hand, and to my displeasure saw a tiny bit of red blood. I cursed under my breath, but didn't have time for this. I started running again. Soon, I reached the exit. To my disbelief, no guards were there. I looked at the gate, and wondered how I would open it. I looked at my Pokeball I'd obtained from the Pokemon Lab. "Alright, whatever you are. Lets do this. Go whatever-type-of-Pokemon-you-are!" I shouted as I pressed the button on the Pokeball. A shining flash of light came out as the Pokemon was revealed.

A small, turtle- like pokemon came out. It's body was a sort of dark blue with black spots on the edges of its flippers. It's shell was a pure black, with six indentations in it. It's beak was a pure black as well, and it looked pretty irritated. I pulled out my Pokesensor, and scanned it. "Ok, you're a Tirtouga. Level 5, you know Tackle and Rollout. Neat." I said to myself. "And, you don't have a current owner, apparently. Brilliant!" I yelled. "Ok, Tirtouga. Listen to me." I said in a soft voice to the young blue turtle. The turtle looked at me with curious eyes. "Um... use Rollout and roll around for a bit. Then, smack that gate with all your strength!" I commanded the Tirtouga to do. The turtle turned it's head, and nodded. It went into it's shell, and turned on it's side. Then, it rolled around in a circle 2 times, then slammed into the gate. The gate rattled, then fell down. Tirtouga's head popped out, observing what he had done. "And they said I couldn't have a Pokemon..." I whispered to myself. I looked out the gate, and saw rolling hills. I tried to spot a cave, but I didn't find any. "Well, Tirtouga, we're offically Loners now. No team, nothing. Let's do this." I said to the turtle which I now called my Pokemon.

**Review please! It will make Tirtouga happy!**


	2. Chapter 2: Betrayal

Journal Entry 2 - Idiotic Decisions

Rule #1 to survival: Never look back. Make sure you have everything you need before going out on your little escapade. I had idiotically broken this rule in my first escape. Rule #2 to survival: Trust no one. Again, an idiotic decision I made forced me to make this rule, which had also happened around Rule #1's breaking as well. And, rule #3, Team Shade is bad. Very bad. Steer clear of them. Very, very bad. Also, Rule #4, did I mention Team Shade is horrible?

* * *

I looked upon the hills. I didn't know what to do at this point. I'd somehow gotten a Pokemon, gotten out, and the world was mine to conquer. Except, I didn't feel free. I felt like I had abandoned everything. Sure, I hated Team Stonewall and its rules, but it did keep me safe. And what about Kyle? Why did I leave my lifelong friend, just so I could do some selfish escape? I felt very strange. I looked behind me. I saw the huge wall, crumbling. The once great Team Stonewall, reduced to this. I looked at my blue Pokeball I had stolen from the Pokemon Lab. I didn't know what to do. Would I live my entire life as a cave hermit with my Pokemon?

"No..." I muttered to myself, clenching the Pokeball in my hand. "I'm meant for so much more.." I continued. I slipped off my backpack, and defied my common judgement. I tried to cover the backpack in some sizable stones so no one would discover me. I made a mental note of where the backpack was, and turned around, facing the giant stone walls that had held me prisoner for so long. I was going to go back, into the crumbling walls, to find someone. I couldn't leave them all. I started running for the walls. I had not traveled very far from the walls yet, so it was only about a minute away. When I had arrived, I heard people talking. I found cover in the nearest place I could, an almost crumbled column that used to be part of a building. I tried to focus on what the people were saying.

"...to stop the carpet bombing. We're through with it." said a raspy voice. "Search for survivors. Your Pokesensors have a little update installed, courtesy of Head Engineer." the voice continued."It shall help you search for any nearby survivors."

"Alright sir!" a few voices, I guessed around 7 or 8 shouted in unison. One of them sounded familiar, but I couldn't place it over the other shouts. I was as quiet as I could be.

"Sir, look at this. We're picking up a Pokesensor nearby."another young voice said. I heard footsteps, and wondered who would have their Pokesensor on at a time like this. The footsteps were closer.

"God... dammit." I murmured. I could tell my hunters had picked up on my curse, and began rushing towards my location. I had realized that, like an idiot, my Pokesensor was still on. I hadn't turned it off before I went into spy mode. I took it out as hastily as I could, and tried to look for an off button. There wasn't any after a short cursory search of the device. I cursed again. I clenched my Pokeball as my hunters revealed themselves to me. They all were dressed in uniform, a black and crimson color. A lot of them seemed untrained and not ready for battle, but I still couldn't take them all on alone.

"Leave this to me, boys." the familiar voice cooed within the crowd. Out came a face I all to recognized to be Kyle. He did look different, though. His eyes, instead of their usual green tint, were a simple black, like all the other members. He also seemed taller, but it might of been the weird crimson shoes he was wearing. He was clutching an Ultra Ball in his hand.

"Wha... I... what?" I pitifully tried to spit the words out of my mouth, but I was dumbfounded. Kyle, my lifelong friend since childhood, was part of this whole assault on Stonewall? I put a hand on my forehead and stepped back. "How... how could you?!" I yelled. I couldn't take it. Kyle was the only one I had known... and now he was a mass murderer.

"Relax, Lance. You're always hotheaded. I'm simply doing whats best for this world." Kyle replied in a simple tone.

"Doing whats "best?!" You killed hundreds, possibly even THOUSANDS of people! And you think you're doing the world a favor?!" I shouted, losing control. I couldn't take it. Everyone I knew was either dead, or now a criminal.

"Team Stonewall was a worthless team. It contributed nothing, but held captive thousands behind it's walls." Kyle replied.

"And your solution is to just kill everybody and get it over with? That is the master plan to free them all?" I shot back.

"We freed them from this pitiful world, Lance. It's better for them." Kyle said, beginning to reach for his Pokeball to end this.

"When?! When did this happen... this... change?" I asked, trying to calm down.

"There never was a change. I was born of Team Shade. We have spies in every team thinkable. Stonewall was the first to fall to our divine wrath." Kyle said. My emotions took the wheel, and I flung my blue Pokeball, releasing my first Pokemon; Tirtouga. At first I thought I knew what I was going to do; to stop these criminals from murdering anymore people. But Kyle merely smirked, pressed the button on his Ultra Ball and out came a jelly-like Pokemon. It was surrounded by a lime green gelatinous material, and it had a very large head. It looked strange, but just as evil as Kyle was. "This is Duosion. A psychic pokemon, far superior than your turtle." Kyle smugly remarked. I was determined to end this.

"Tirtouga, use Rollout! Destroy it!" I shouted. Tirtouga, however, simply looked at me and turned it's head sideways. "Wha... Tirtouga!" I commanded. Tirtouga blinked, not knowing what I wanted. Kyle smirked.

"Pff... Duosion, use Psyshock." Kyle commanded. The Duosion nodded in it's gelatinous cover, and a circle of pink spheres surrounded Tirtouga. I knew what was coming, and all the sudden some sort of instinct kicked in. I returned Tirtouga to my blue Pokeball and ran for it, just as the pink spheres hit the ground, creating a bit of dust.

"Get him!" I heard Kyle shout. I wasn't concerned. I looked behind for a second, and to my displeasure saw the members running after me, one of them riding on a Arcanine. I did a cursory search around the hill I was running down. It had rocks everywhere, and almost no plant life was anywhere. The rocks reminded me of the backpack I had hid under some large round stones. I tried to jog my memory, and made a sharp turn to the right. I slid and bruised my leg some, but that didn't matter much right now. I had to get away from this gang of psychopaths. I looked ahead, and saw a flowing river. A plan began shaping in my head. But right when I was about to start my getaway, a burning sensation sprung up on my left arm. I glanced at the damaged arm and to my horror saw a good burn. Thats when the pain kicked in. I held my right hand over it to try to mask the pain, but it only made it worse. It seems the Arcanine had spewed a small stream of flame and burnt me. I stopped for a moment, held down my right hand and picked up a sizable stone. Rock was super-effective to Fire, I had learned that in my tests.

"This is a pretty stupid idea." I murmured, and saw my target; A giant boulder, right behind the group of Team Shade.

"Give it up, Lance!" Kyle shouted, his Duosion floating above him. "There is no possible escape from us!" I smirked.

"Alright then, watch me do the impossible." I said as I threw that stone as hard as I could at that colossal boulder. It made contact, and the boulder started rolling down at a fast pace. Soon, it picked up more and more rocks and soon it was a full-blown landslide.

"What is this?" Kyle said. "Duosion! Reflect, now!" He commanded his Duosion. The gelatinous Pokemon began to charge a faint shield. I ran for it, as fast as I could. I found my backpack covered in stones and snatched it as I ran by. But the extra weight was too much, for I tumbled down a small hill, getting scrapes and bruises all around. I laid on my back, beaten and bruised and burning. At least I had successfully taken out a group of Team Shade... and Kyle. I slowly got up, but I didn't have the strength to do anything.

"Nice try." I heard Kyle's voice croak. I saw him above the hill I tumbled down, with a smirk on his face. Duosion floated nearby. It had appeared though that Kyle had gotten injured some too. "You managed to off quite a few of us." he said as he strolled down the hill with Duosion in tow. "How does it feel, to kill people like that, Lance?"

"Eh, I would ask you the same thing, because I wouldn't know." I murmured. Kyle frowned, He was towering right above me, and kicked my side. I grimaced in pain as the shock went up my body.

"Well, it was a nice run. Most action I've had since the Strait Disaster." Kyle smirked. My eyes widened. The Strait Disaster was a huge explosion that happened on Team Stonewall's shores. About four thousand were killed, including my mom and dad. But it didn't effect me much. My parents were always away on some wird expedition, and I never even knew both of their names. I was only seven when it happened, but I remember it vividly. "That's right, Lance. I killed your mommy and daddy." He chuckled, and looked up. I was nearly blacking out from the pain, and couldn't scream because I didn't have the energy, and didn't want Kyle to relish in his victory. He looked down at me, struggling to keep conscious. "Well, lets give you a warm goodbye. Duosion. Psyshock this menace." He ordered his Pokemon. Duosion nodded, and the same pink spheres circled me. Then, Kyle fell down. So did Duosion, hitting the ground with a thud. I narrowed my eyes, but then a feeling swept over me. I felt drowsy, and after all that running I fell into the trap of sleep.

"Rise and shine!" I heard a dark voice say. I opened my eyes to see a endless vast sea of white. There was no visible ground, and everything was just... white.

"What in the world..." I murmured to myself. Is this where you go when you die? If so, this would be a pretty dull eternity.

"Well, it's not technically rise and shine. You're still asleep, yes." the voice said in a tone which echoed over the white land I was trapped in. I felt a shadow loom over me, and turned my head. I was faced with a floating figure, with a small head, on top containing a white fog-like ghostly substance billowing from it's head. The fog covered one of its bright blue eyes which seemed to stare into my eyes, as if reading my every thought. The white fog seemed to resemble hair in a way. It had a sort of crimson plume along it's neck.

"What in the name of Arceus..." I stumbled back, and reached for my blue Pokeball inside of my brown jacket. It wasn't there. The creature sort of... grinned, I guess and clapped it's hands.

"Welcome to the Dream Void! My name is Darkrai, and I will be your host." the figure bellowed and chuckled. I didn't know what was happening, but I knew it wasn't normal, to say the least.

* * *

I apologize this chapter took so long. Expect one every 5 days or so, each one should contain around 1,600-4,000 words. Some special chapters could go up to 8,000 words.


End file.
